It's Not Easy
by Ela
Summary: Umm, yeah, Heero's given something to think about when Duo comes to visit him in the hospital. Poor Heero.


Sorry, Heero destroyed the disclaimer saying that I don't own Wundam Ging… err, Gundam Wing, nor "Superman (It's Not Easy)" by Five for Fighting. Yeah, I kinda changed a few words so they would fit Heero better, but seriously, I didn't need to change much. Scary. Anyhoo. This awe-inspiring, all-powerful fic takes place right after EW, but before Heero takes off. Again.  
  
It's Not Easy  
  
Heero Yuy made a fist with his hands. He was bored, he was cranky, he was antsy, and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He was also injured.  
  
He also wanted to take out his gun and put the annoying doctor standing in front of his hospital bed out of his misery.  
  
He would have, too, had he not become so dizzy.  
  
"… and no, Mr. Yuy, you can't shoot me, solely because we confiscated your gun…"  
  
Heero glared. Oh yes, he would *pay…*  
  
The sandy-haired doctor glanced at his pointless clipboard.  
  
"So, it's been a few days, and you're recovering better than we expected, so we'll allow you to have visitors…"  
  
Oh no. That meant the whole gang would show up. Duo would cause chaos and run his mouth a mile a minute, Trowa would stand there, bored, but wouldn't show it, Quatre would make small talk trying to get his mind off his injury, and Wufei would rant and rave about the injustice of it all.  
  
If the girls came, Relena would coo over him like a puppy, Hilde would laugh, then try to control Duo, Catherine would smile and try to talk to Trowa, Dorothy would laugh evilly then try to maim Quatre, and Sally would fight with Wufei over the capabilities of women… or in the case of Wufei, the incapabilities.  
  
Heero's head hurt just thinking about it.  
  
Then again, his head hurt to begin with…  
  
Dammit! All he wanted to do was…  
  
Well, he didn't know what he wanted.  
  
"Oh, and, uh, by the way, your first visitor is already here… I'll send him in."  
  
Oh how convenient. Well, at least it's "him" and not "they." Hopefully it wouldn't end up being—  
  
"HEERO! How ya doin', buddy? Oh yeah, duh, you're in the hospital, of course you're not feeling well or anything, but I mean, like, how ya feelin' BETTER…"  
  
—Duo. God help the suffering man… If there is such a thing as God.  
  
"… and I just couldn't believe my luck when they said I could see you right away… Of course, I had to finish my donut first, you understand, right?"  
  
"Duo…"  
  
The braid-boy grinned.  
  
"Alright, I get the message, I'll stop babbling. I kinda, umm, maybe, yeah I got somethin' for ya."  
  
Duo then fumbled in his coat pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it at Heero.  
  
"I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I had to get this outta my head."  
  
Heero unfolded the note and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"'Call Hilde at seven?'"  
  
"Oh, THAT'S where that was! Err, sorry, wrong side. I'll just take that little piece there… maybe staple it to my forehead."  
  
"You go do that, Duo."  
  
Duo grinned, and blushed somewhat as he ripped off the little note and shoved it deep into his pocket.  
  
Heero flipped the paper around and stared at the page before him blankly. Duo's chicken scrabble was sprawled across the page, as well as a chocolate stain decorating the upper right-hand corner.  
  
Compliments of Duo.  
  
"It's a look at things from your point of view. You can keep it if you want."  
  
"Why would I want to keep something from my own point of view?"  
  
"Because… this view you haven't seen yet. Go on, read!"  
  
Heero sighed and read the note, almost willingly.  
  
*I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
I'm more than a boy; I'm more than a gun  
  
More than a youthful face on the run  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Up, up and away...away from me  
  
It's all right...You can all survive the fight  
  
I'm not crazy...or anything...  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I wasn't meant to find  
  
All the emotions within me  
  
I'm only a boy in a green tank top  
  
Searching ways for me to self-destruct  
  
Only a boy in a Gundam called Wing  
  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me. *  
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
Heero slowly lowered the paper and looked at Duo, his expression one of stone.  
  
"Duo? Omae o korosu."  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
Duo headed to the door, stopping to look at the change in Heero's eyes.  
  
"See ya around, buddy."  
  
Heero watched Duo leave silently.  
  
He was no longer bored, or antsy. His hands were no longer clenched in fists.  
  
He had a lot to think about. 


End file.
